Genesis
Genesis Description You have been chosen. America and her allies have fallen under attack by those who would wish to see a war of eugenics. Not based on race or ethnicity, but on basic biology. Those with Special abilities who share the same delusions of grandeur as Stalin or Hitler would take away the lives and liberties of every one. That is why you're here. To make a difference. Housed within The CORE (Center for Organized Reconnaissance and Elimination), deep below Hangar 18 on the Groom Lake Base within the fabled Area 51, there is a single section of space designated "The Ark". Here, the most top secret of the United States Government's officials work to combat the new threat posing the nation and her protectorates; Nemesis. Genesis, named after the book of the Bible is meant as such; a new beginning between Specials (Henceforth referred to as Betas by US Government Documents and Reports) and Civilians (Henceforth referred to as Alphas). The Genesis Initiative is meant to repair a bridge burned by Building 26 and Nathan Petrelli, primarily by joining forces between Betas and Alphas in an attempt to research and fight Nemesis. Should this experiment work, expect Genesis to become a mainstay among the Site. Agents for Recruitment and Hiding the existence of Specials will, for the most part, be your atypical "Men in Black". Genesis will be, for the most part, self-sufficient, using most of the funding given to it by the US Government to invest in new technology (Most of which should be provided by R&D led by Technopaths), renewable resources (Such as a self-contained power grid), and patents to increase revenue to pay agents with. In regards to "other variables" such as the Company; Genesis is willing to work with these third party organizations, albeit begrudgingly. With all the respect due to those who came before, Genesis is the new breed of Beta Terrorist Location and Elimination and therefore will attempt to handle any and all Beta activity on its own. This is not entirely out of competition, more so Genesis knows where it stands in regards to loyalty and civil matters. Third Party organizations are an unknown variable in these matters and are to be treated with the utmost suspicion. Welcome to Phase 1 of Genesis. Members List members here and include wiki links if possible. *Dennis Holand - Leader *Doctor Mallard - Head of Research & Development *Maggie Borowitz - Research and Development *Pandora Engel - Research & Development, Leader of Ghost *Benjamin Rathorn - Head of Field Operations *Cloe Porter - Secretary to Benjamin Rathorn *Amanda Sackington - Field Agent *Frank Kirby - Field Agent *Kelly Thompson - Field Agent/Pilot *1stSgt. William Rolonski - Field Agent/Sniper *Amora Rivera - Alternate Asset *Asima - Alternate Asset *Audrey Hanson - Agent *Bartholomew Traversby - Soldier *Daniel Simmons - Agent *Christian Turner - Alternate Asset *Gabriel Smith - Agent *Ireland Chase - Alternate Asset *Karl Paulson - Alternate Asset *Liam Moretti - Agent *Salma Malik - Agent *Sebastian Thorne - Alternate Asset * * *Joe Hewitt - Supporter History The Center for Organized Reconnaissance and Elimination has a long and varying history. At the beginning of the Cold War, the organization was founded, then known as the Center for Intelligence Gathering (CIG). The original purpose is not that different than what it is today – Finding and Gathering information on persons of interest. Originally, this constituted only those with Socialist or Communist tendencies. The original mission objective was divided after June, 1947 when the United States Air Force responded to a call in Roswell, New Mexico. While many people jumped on the “Flying Saucer” bandwagon, CIG took a more realistic and cynical approach to the matter, ultimately turning in the report of a weather balloon to hide the more interesting facts about the object that crashed. Following the incident, CIG's director at the time divided the organization, giving the original mission statement and to the now-public organization, the Central Intelligence Agency. Following this, the CIG would take a more active role in Black Research. CIG found that the craft that crashed was not of extraterrestrial origin, nor was it of US Make. The materials were very much terrestrial, although they were far more advanced than what the scientists had first anticipated. Thinking it to be Russian in origin, reverse engineering quickly began. For ten years, the best scientists in the country studied the Roswell Craft(R001) finding new ideas and creating many of the inventions modern society now takes for granted. All while hunting down any information people might have on the creator of R001. It was from this persistent hunting that the mythos of Men in Black was born. During this era, between 1953 and 1968, CIG was nearly militant in its pursuits, however the need for secrecy, even from the President, was paramount and thus the agents frequently bullied men and women to keep quiet about their existence. This rarely worked, forming a sense of distrust between populace and government, however the stories told by those who'd encountered CIG Agents were often so ludicrous that they were - and are - regarded as conspiracy theorists who's imaginations have begun to run wild. The Militant Era lead to one major occurrence that has, until now, been ignored. While on a field assignment to interrogate and investigate someone claiming to have seen a UFO, something happened to the team assigned. The target in question, who's name is now forgotten, is said to have resisted the agents questions. The field report of one of the agents described the target as "nervous" and "openly hostile". This lead to "enhanced interrogation" which lead to the disintegration of one of the agents and the target by the target. The report was placed in lockdown and the remaining agent was discharged due to mental illness. Following this, CIG then began to tone down its field operations, assuming that, as agents continued to make claims like those that they oftentimes had to refute, continued field work and prolonged exposure to the stories and strange technologies within The Ark beneath Groom Lake lead to mental degradation. Over the course of the years, many patents were filed by men within CIG on technology discovered from R001, allowing CIG to become self-sufficient, and eventually leading the Government to completely forget about the existence of CIG entirely. The Department of Defense came the closest to knowing of its existence as many dollars were put into Research and Development - the guise under which CIG would begin working under. In 2001, CIG would then become the Center for Organized Reconnaissance and Elimination, or CORE. It operated in secret, continuing to analyze R001. As of 2012, with the appointment of Former President Denis Holand - the only Politician to ever hold the position - scientists have analyzed roughly 60% of the technology found in R001. Gallery dennisholand.jpg|Dennis Holand, leader of Genesis. jake busey.jpg|Daniel Simmons bartholomewtraversby.jpg|Bartholomew Traversby joehewitt.png|Joe Hewitt amorarivera.jpg|Amora Rivera shauncassidy.jpg|Christian Turner audreyhanson.gif|Audrey Hanson Nadine-Aghnatios.jpg|Asima tumblr_ljhvpbXywQ1qiifalo1_500.jpg|Salma Malik pandora2.jpg|Pandora Engel Category:Groups